A Baby Story
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Mokuba and Rebecca, now older teens and clear in their lives' directions, find themselves becoming parents. Follow their journey. Chapter 4 up!
1. A Quiet Evening

Chapter I: A Quiet Evening

_Hello, everyone and welcome to another tale from your friendly neighborhood Peach Wookiee. This new story deals with some serious subject matter and explains the story of how little Mokuba Arthur Kaiba, the son of Mokuba Kaiba and Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba, came into the world. This story shows how even the best of people have errors in judgment and that even those errors can lead to good things. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. I just own this story, the Kaiba children (except for Noah), and this particular version of the Yugi-verse. Thanks!**_

___Author's caution: Definitely an implied lemon in this chapter, though it isn't graphic. I just wanted to warn you. Thank you._

Nights that can change lives start like any other. People go out for dinner, to the movies or spend a quiet evening at home, little knowing that things are, for good or ill, about to change. This is the story about how two lives were changed a bit more quickly than the people intended.

It was the evening of Friday, March 22, 2013 and Seto and Kisara Kaiba were going out for the evening. The brown-haired, blue-eyed 25-year-old CEO of Kaiba Corp and his white-blonde wife, a doctor at Domino Children's Hospital, were in need of a night out together. They were the parents of two sets of twins, 5 years old and a year old, respectively, and didn't take date nights too often since they had been busy lately. Seto's 18-year-old brother, Mokuba, had noticed his brother and sister-in-law's tiredness and wanted to give the couple at least one night alone together.

Mokuba Richard Kaiba had grown into a very handsome young man. When he was 11 years old, the world, his friends and his brother and sister-in-law saw a little boy with long raven hair, blue-gray eyes, chubby cheeks and a devil-may-care smile. Now, three months and 16 days away from his 19th birthday, Mokuba stood as tall as his brother. He still had the raven hair, though it was trimmed to his shoulders now instead of tumbling far past his shoulders in an unruly mop. He still had a devil-may-care smile but it was tempered with his age now. But the biggest change was that he had a girlfriend with whom he was very serious. And tonight, she was here to keep him company. That girl was Rebecca Hawkins.

Rebecca and Mokuba had met when he was 9 and she was 8, nearing 9. When she was 8 years old, Rebecca was a few inches shorter than Mokuba, with golden blonde hair pulled into pigtails and held in place with twin bead holders. She had freckles across her cheeks and held a teddy bear. When they met again not quite three years later, she had gotten a pair of glasses, probably owing to straining her eyes over her college textbooks. She had a major crush on Yugi Muto at the time, but time changes things. She had grown into a lovely young woman. Her long golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail using a scrunchie, and she had a slim, yet curvy body. She still had the freckles across her face but now, she loved Mokuba Kaiba.

"You kids sure you'll be okay with the kids?" Kisara asked worriedly. "I mean, I trust you two, of course, but we're going to be gone overnight."

"Kisara, don't worry about it," Mokuba soothed, used to this and remembering how protective she'd been of the now five-year-old twins, Noah and Serena. She hadn't wanted to leave them, even though she trusted Joey and Mai with the twins when they were a year old. Suffice it to say, Mokuba was used to soothing his sister-in-law. "Becks and I can handle this. Don't worry."

"Yeah, Kisara. You've been training me to be a good nurse and I'm top in my class," Rebecca added. "You got them all to sleep and if they wake up, we can get them back to sleep. And if they need you, we can call you, okay?" Rebecca added.

"Yeah, babe…We're going out and these two can handle the kids. Noah's no worry and Serena follows his lead and Jamie and Jenna will be okay. Just let yourself relax," Seto added, reflecting that as late as 6 years ago, his family would've had to tell him to relax. He still had a tendency to overwork himself but was able to rein that tendency in. "The kids'll be fine and you need the rest. Got it?"

Kisara sighed, smiling. "Yes, dear. Rebecca, don't you work too hard. The enemy of nurses and doctors is pushing too hard."

Rebecca nodded and gave her mentor and friend and hopefully future sister-in-law a salute. "You've got it, Kisara. I'll remember. One Friday night off won't hurt. Mokuba and I can just relax and watch some movies or something, right?"

Mokuba grinned. "I got a few good ones for us, Rebecca. Guys, go! You don't want to lose your reservations at the Bolero!" And with that, Seto and Kisara left for an evening of dinner and romance. The minute the limo left, the 18-year-old young man grinned at his girlfriend. "So, do you want to order pizza? Chinese? Japanese? Mexican?"

Rebecca thought a minute. "I think I'd like some Thai food, actually. How about that?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah…Becks, it's your call…" He knew he was in love with her, and knew he wanted to marry her, but he hadn't figured out the proposal yet. He just hoped he'd find the right words.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Later that evening, about 10:30, the teenagers sat on the couch in the media room, watching a romantic comedy starring Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. It was a musical, but unlike the three previous musicals the two had been in, this musical was set in New York City and not in a high school. "Wow, they've really improved," Mokuba commented. He was dressed in dark blue pima cotton pajamas and very relaxed.

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed, clad in pink pajama pants with teddy bears on them and a sleeveless pink cotton shirt. "They have awesome voices, and if I didn't know otherwise, I'd think they were a real couple…"

Mokuba looked at his girlfriend and noticed how dreamy she looked. "Yeah, they do look like that…" Something told him to kiss her, which he did, gently, putting his arms around her. They had progressed slowly in their relationship, kissing, cuddling and then some making out. They had been committed to waiting until they were married, but on this night, their control and the thoughts of what to do if things got intense would be lost.

Rebecca put her arms around her boyfriend as they kissed, deepening it and then rubbing his back. He did the same to her, and then they moved their hands under each other's clothes. This was something they'd done before, but never when in pajamas. Their hands were touching each other's bare skin, and before they knew it, skin was all they were touching as they tumbled to the floor onto a blanket…

Later that night, the couple was snuggled up in Mokuba's big bed. Their hormones had ended up in control of their minds and they had moved from the media room to his bedroom. But again, they had forgotten all they had learned about being safe. Right now, though, they weren't thinking about the consequences of their actions.

"Mokuba…I love you so much," Rebecca murmured, her long hair undone and falling around her. She laid upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. What they'd done twice was amazing to her, and it had been her first time being intimate with anyone.

"I love you too, Becks," he murmured, exhausted but trying to stay awake to cuddle her. His first time had been amazing. And then he realized that this was the perfect time to ask her. "Becks, let's get married…"

She pushed herself up and met his eyes, hardly daring to believe it. "Mokuba…are you…ouch," she winced, feeling some soreness. "Serious?" she finished, blushing slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in concern. "I mean…I didn't exactly know what I was doing."

"It's all right," she answered. "But…were you serious? About us getting married? Because if you're asking just because we were…"

"No…Rebecca Marie Hawkins, I am crazy about you and I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't love you. I want us to be together forever. I would love to be your husband if you'll let me…I don't have a ring yet, because I thought we could pick it out together. Please say yes," he said, meeting her bright blue eyes with his gray-blue ones.

Rebecca listened to her heart and knew what she wanted. She loved this young man and knew that if she asked him, he would wait for her. "Mokuba…yes…we'll have to wait a little bit, though. I want to finish my nursing program. If I take off in the summer, I'll be done by this time next year. Can you wait that long?"

Mokuba looked into her eyes. "I can wait for you…Rebecca, I want you to be happy. And I want us to get married when it's right for us to, not because we want to get married to get married, and your grandpa will want to be part of it. Man, everybody will want to be part of this."

And so, the young couple made their plans and after a trip to the shower got into some fresh pajamas, climbed into bed and fell asleep. But neither of them knew that their plans would be changed even before they were finalized. Within Rebecca's body, a change was taking place that would forever alter her and her fiancé's lives forever.

_I think you all can guess the change that's happening. Needless to say, it will be quite a journey. Please read, review and stay tuned for next time! Thank you!_


	2. Discovery

Chapter II: Discovery

_Hello again, fans of "A Baby Story." Sorry it took so long, but as often happens, life got in the way. Anyway, I'd like to thank the five of you that reviewed and were patient with this. I'm glad you're looking forward to the continuation. _

_Last time, Mokuba and Rebecca, babysitting for Seto and Kisara's four children, allowed their emotions and their hormones to get the better of them. They shared their first intimate time together and with anyone and Mokuba asked Rebecca to marry him. She accepted. So what will happen next? Please read on._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. I just own my stories and my own created characters. **_

_Author's note: OB/GYN stands for obstetrician/gynecologist. For those of you who don't know, an obstetrician is a doctor that helps women through their pregnancies through childbirth and gynecologists are doctors that examine women's reproductive organs. So an OB/GYN is a combination doctor._

The morning after their first time, Mokuba and Rebecca took things slowly. They woke up, showered and then greeted Mokuba's nieces and nephews when the young ones woke up to watch their Saturday morning cartoons. The couple contentedly snuggled on the couch in the media room as the five-year-old twins, Noah Adam Kaiba and Serena Renee Kaiba sat on the floor on blankets while eating their cereal. Noah had ruddy brown hair and blue eyes just like his father, while Serena looked almost exactly like her uncle Mokuba, with the same raven hair and blue-gray eyes.

Next to the young adults sat the one-year-old twins, Seto James Kaiba, Junior and Jenna Adina Kaiba. Seto James, Junior, more popularly known as Jamie, had brown-blonde hair and blue eyes, while Jenna had white-blonde hair and blue eyes. They were speaking a few words at this point, but right now, they were sitting with their uncle and future aunt, being fed rice cereal and strained fruit. "Come on, Jenna…open up for Becca," Rebecca encouraged the tiny girl, taking a spoonful of fruit and cereal combined. "Good girl! Let's have another," she smiled when Jenna ate a spoonful.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was doing the same thing with little Jamie. But Jamie was being a little more stubborn. "C'mon, Jamie…you need to eat to be big and strong like Daddy and your big brother," the teen tried in a warm voice.

"No!" Jamie said clearly, pushing his uncle's hand away.

"Jamie, come on," Mokuba sighed.

Noah got up from his blanket, having finished his cereal and glass of juice. "Uncle Mokuba…let me help. Please?" he asked. Little Noah had a gravity beyond his years, and a very sharp intelligence behind his childish features. Only a few people in the world knew that Noah Adam Kaiba had once been Noah Gozaburo Kaiba, the child of Gozaburo Kaiba who had died due to a supposedly tragic accident and whose consciousness had been preserved on a supercomputer and nearly been lost when that computer was destroyed. But Noah had managed to save himself by quickly transferring himself to a back-up system in the Kaiba Corp computer mainframe. It took his computer self nearly a year to make contact with his adoptive brothers, Seto and Mokuba, and by then Seto had met and married Kisara. Within a month of Noah's contact, it was discovered that Kisara was pregnant with twins. And so Seto had figured a way to transfer Noah's consciousness into the baby boy that Kisara was carrying and Noah had been reborn into this world as Seto and Kisara Kaiba's firstborn son.

"Okay," Mokuba answered, moving so Noah could feed his baby brother. "Just try to get something in him, okay?"

"No problem," Noah answered. "Come on, little brother. You need to eat up this good cereal. You don't want Jenna to win at eating, do you?" Perhaps it was because Noah was feeding him that Jamie started to eat. "That's it, Jamie!"

"Good job, Noah…You're a lifesaver," Mokuba praised.

"Just remember, you saved me first," Noah answered, concentrating on Jamie, but smiling.

"What did I tell you? We're family," Mokuba reminded his nephew of the day they'd met in the virtual world. "And family means we're there for each other."

"Yeah…we are, Uncle Mokuba," Noah agreed. Finally, the younger twins were fed and changed and sitting in their special soft foam seats on the floor with their older siblings.

"We'll want kids," Rebecca murmured when the kids were engaged in watching the latest big anime import from Japan about giant battling robots.

"Yeah…we'll have fun when it happens," Mokuba murmured back happily, keeping his arm around his fiancée. "Remember when we met? I wasn't sure what to make of you. I'd just turned nine…"

"And I was eight and a half," she reminded him. "And then I got hung up on Yugi… You know how long that lasted…"

"Yeah," he answered softly. "And then Teá blew up. I wasn't sure how you'd handle that…but you did. And then the next thing I knew, you and I were really friends and hanging out together. And when we were old enough, your grandpa let us start dating."

"And the rest is history," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Seto and Kisara arrived home in the early afternoon. The twins headed to their bedrooms for a nap and the parents asked the babysitters for the details of what happened with the children. Rebecca and Mokuba reported everything. But something told Seto and Kisara to talk to the young adults separately.

"Rebecca," Kisara said when they were alone in Rebecca's guest bedroom, "is everything okay? You seem…different today…Did something happen?"

Rebecca grinned. "Mokuba asked me to marry him last night! We're going to pick out rings!" The two women hugged.

"Anything else happen last night?" the young doctor/mother/wife asked curiously.

Rebecca blushed. "Well…you won't be angry, will you?"

"Did you take drugs? Do something illegal?" Kisara asked with a slight smile.

"N-no…but we did something we didn't exactly think about doing…" And so Rebecca told Kisara, but didn't think about how she and Mokuba hadn't been careful.

"Well," Kisara said when her future sister-in-law finished telling her, "I'm glad you told me what happened. You are getting married and are committed to each other and you have a good plan, honey. I'm glad you were responsible and didn't forget about the kids while you were close with each other…"

Rebecca was pink. "I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Grandpa, though. I mean…he wanted us to wait until we were married."

"Will he understand?"

"I…I think so… I just…don't want him to be disappointed in me," the girl sighed.

Kisara pulled Rebecca into a loving, motherly hug. "Sweetie, he loves you. He might or might not agree with what you did last night, but I'm willing to bet he won't be angry… Should we have him come over here and talk about it?" The golden blonde girl nodded and then winced a little. "Are you sore?" the older woman asked in concern.

"A little," Rebecca admitted. "Is it always like that? That it hurts the first time?"

"For some women, it is, but…do you want to know what happened with me and Seto?" Rebecca nodded, curious. "Well…I was really surprised, but it didn't hurt for me. He was so sweet and gentle. We were both surprised, but he didn't hurt me at all. I was a little sore the next morning, but it didn't hurt while it was happening."

"Mokuba was good that way, too…"

As the women talked in Rebecca's room, Seto and Mokuba wandered into Seto's study. "Mokuba…do you have something to tell me?" Seto asked his brother after he closed the door. "You…seem a little quiet, little brother."

"Well, Seto…last night, I sort of grew up…I asked Rebecca to marry me and we…" And in no uncertain terms, Mokuba told his brother. "So that's what happened after the kids were asleep. It was so good and I knew it was the right time to ask her. She said yes, and we're planning to get married in a year so she's finished with her nursing degree. It felt right and…she was a little sore. Is that what happened with you and Kisara?"

Seto flushed a bit. "Well, now that you ask…yeah. It didn't hurt when we started but she was sore after. But it was right. We waited until the wedding night. But we were lucky, kiddo. Now, I'm not mad at either of you and you seem very adult about it. You made the commitment to Becks and that's good. So we won't worry about this, okay?"

Mokuba nodded and hugged his brother. The couples met up and Rebecca called her grandfather. As Kisara predicted, Arthur Hawkins wasn't thrilled that his only grandchild and his future grandchild-in-law had been intimate before they got married, but he wasn't angry with them. "It was entirely mutual, wasn't it?" the sandy-haired, blue-eyed old gentleman asked his granddaughter on the speaker phone.

Rebecca nodded and answered, "Yes, Grandpa. I wanted to and he did too."

"Then I can't be mad at you, Rebecca, darling. And I am going to celebrate the fact that my family will become just a bit bigger. And I'll have another three grandchildren in a year with you, Mokuba, Seto and Kisara. I'm so happy," Arthur said on the other side of the line with a soft smile. The elderly Hawkins male was thrilled that his wonderfully gifted granddaughter had found a young man that loved her and only her. The old man thought of when Rebecca was born and now dreamed of possibly seeing his great-grandchildren.

Later that evening, the Kaiba family and the Hawkins family celebrated the impending union. But little did they know the marriage would be sooner.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

About 2 weeks later, Rebecca was abnormally tired when she returned home from her classes on Thursday evening. "Grandpa? I'm home!" she called as she walked in the door for dinner. The Hawkins family had moved to Domino in late 2006 so that Rebecca could be close to her friends and her grandfather was closer to people who could help him and her if they needed the help. So they now lived in a small, two-story house between the Kaibas' neighborhood and Muto Games.

"Hello, sweetheart," Arthur greeted from the kitchen where he was cooking. "How was class?"

Rebecca flushed as she came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "It was okay…I could barely stay awake today. I'm just really tired. I was in my favorite classes, too…"

Arthur looked up as he took a casserole from the oven and set it on a trivet on the polished granite counter. "You have been pushing yourself, my little love… Perhaps you need to take things easy. You've done exemplary work and you deserve it," he said, coming to sit down with her. He put a hand to her forehead, wondering if she was sick. "You don't have a fever…Are you just tired?"

"Yeah…I think so," she answered. "I hate to miss class, though, Grandpa and we're studying the human genome tomorrow. It's going to be on the final exam!"

Arthur held his granddaughter's now-panicked gaze. "Rebecca… sweetheart, eat some supper and then get in bed and watch some television, all right? Just let yourself fall asleep, all right?"

"Okay," she answered. They ate dinner, and after some coaxing from Arthur, Rebecca went upstairs to take a shower and get her pajamas on. She did that and headed to her bedroom where she turned on her TV and climbed into bed. She watched for a bit, her brain getting fuzzy. She drifted in and out of consciousness until she finally groggily turned off her TV.

Rebecca awoke the next morning to sunlight billowing through her windows. "Huh?" she asked out loud looking at the clock. "How long was I asleep? I'm late!" she yelped.

And then there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Rebecca, may I come in?" her grandfather called.

"Yeah…Grandpa, I've missed my class this morning!" she moaned.

"Darling, I called your professors and they agreed you need to rest. They all noticed yesterday that you didn't seem at your best. Take your time today, and Kisara would like to see you when you're up and around, all right?" he said, trying to keep her calm.

Rebecca sighed and nodded. "Okay, Grandpa…I'll rest for a bit…" Arthur hugged her and went downstairs to fix her a snack. The blonde young woman headed to her bathroom, undressed and got into the shower. The water felt good against her skin but when it touched her breasts, it hurt. "Ouch," she groaned. She was very tender and couldn't figure out why. She shrugged it off and got out of the shower. She pulled on her panties and sports bra and then a loose-fitting pair of black yoga pants, a white top, white socks and a pair of sneakers. Then she headed downstairs where she ate three pieces of toast, an orange, three pieces of bacon, her multi-vitamin and a big glass of orange juice.

"When does Kisara want to see me?" she asked when Arthur sat across from her.

"At your convenience, love…Just take your time. She's at Domino Children's but doesn't have patients to worry about today. The hospital clinic is quiet, so go and see her. She said something about furthering your education."

"Oh! She'll test me to see if I'm anemic or something," Rebecca answered with a smile. "This is going to be great!"

About an hour later, the eighteen-year-old young woman was down at Domino Children's Hospital's Healthy Child Clinic. Kisara Kaiba was the current head physician at this clinic where kids and teens around the city could receive inexpensive to free care for check-ups and minor emergency care. Not quite seven years previously, Seto Kaiba had donated the money to make this clinic a reality for the hospital and along with other rich people in the city, the clinic was kept well-funded in good times and in bad. Rebecca grinned as she walked into the cheery warm clinic. There were a couple of kids being treated after a head-on collision at a school gym, but other than that, the clinic was fairly quiet. "Kisara?" Rebecca called.

The white blonde doctor came out from behind a curtain, her long hair pulled up in a bun. "Hey, Rebecca. How are you doing? Your grandpa said you were tired."

"Yeah…I've been so sleepy the last couple of days…" Rebecca told her future sister-in-law about her exhaustion, her eating habits, how tender she was and how there had been some discoloration on a certain part of her body.

Kisara ran through the symptoms. "Rebecca, when was the last time you had your period?"

"About a month ago was when it started. Then two weeks ago, Mokuba and I…well, you know what happened."

"Rebecca," Kisara asked, figuring out what must've happened, "did you and Mokuba use any sort of protection that night?"

Rebecca blushed deeply. "We…we didn't even think about it. It all happened so fast, we just did it. Twice." She was pale with sudden fear, knowing what she'd learned in her classes. "Oh, no…I might be pregnant…"

"Rebecca, honey, calm down," Kisara said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Think calmly. Do you love Mokuba?"

"Yes."

"Are you committed to him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love this baby if there is one?"

There was no hesitation in Rebecca's eyes or heart when she said, "Yes."

"Will Mokuba love this baby too?"

Rebecca didn't even have to think. "Yes."

"Will you and he be able to take care of it together?"

"Yes. We can… I just didn't expect things to change this soon," Rebecca sighed. "We want to get married in a year when I'm done with my nursing program, but this…It changes things. How are we going to do all this? How am I going to tell him?" she murmured against her future sister-in-law's shoulder.

"One step at a time, honey, okay?" the white-blonde woman soothed. "Let's find out if you are pregnant. Then we can figure out from there what we do."

"I'm keeping the baby," the golden blonde said firmly, lifting her head from the doctor's shoulder. "And I know Mokuba will want to keep it too."

"I don't doubt it," Kisara answered. "Now, I'm going to call Darla Truesdale. She's been my OB/GYN since before Seto and I got married. Darla's wonderful. You'll love her."

"Darla?" Rebecca asked curiously.

About 20 minutes later, a friendly looking woman with silver-gray eyes, hair the color of blue cotton candy and a sweet smile came into the room. "Hi, Kisara," she greeted in a gentle motherly voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Darla," Kisara said, "you remember my brother-in-law's girlfriend, Rebecca."

"Oh, yes…good to see you again, Rebecca," Darla smiled at the teen. "So what seems to be going on with you?" Rebecca quickly told her. "So you were intimate, unprotected?"

"Yeah," Rebecca confirmed. "So…there's a good chance, isn't there?" she asked softly.

Darla nodded. "Let's check you out first. You could be anemic or you could have a little infection going. So…" She handed Rebecca a small plastic cup with a detachable lid and sent the girl into a bathroom. When she was done, Rebecca returned and got a paper gown on with Kisara's help. Darla had a special blood draw syringe now and drew some of Rebecca's blood. "Okay, we'll put these into the analyzers and I'm also going to give you a pelvic exam. When was the last time you had one?"

"I've never had one," Rebecca admitted nervously. "I guess I should've."

"It's okay," Darla answered calmly. She told Rebecca what to expect and then guided her to a chair with stirrups. "I'm going to make sure everything's okay with you. It might feel a little funny…" Rebecca positioned herself in the chair and got her feet in the stirrups, while Darla prepared her instruments. The blue-haired doctor checked Rebecca's body for any irregularities and confirmed she was healthy. And then the doctor moved to where the blood and urine was being analyzed. Darla read the results carefully and called Kisara to her.

"Yeah, Darla?" Kisara asked as Rebecca was behind a cubicle curtain getting her clothes on.

"Would it be okay if Rebecca took a look at the readouts herself? Think she could handle it?"

Kisara thought quickly. "It would be good for her to read the analysis herself for practice. What are the results?" she asked. Darla told her. "Okay…she should read it."

Together the two doctors and mothers walked into the future nurse's cubicle. "Rebecca, I have the results and we thought it would be a good idea for you to read them yourself. It's excellent practice. Now, Nurse Hawkins, tell me about your patient," Darla said gently.

Rebecca took a look at the readouts. "Patient is an eighteen-year-old female who came in with physical complaints that could be the results of anemia, pregnancy, diabetes…" She named off a few more illnesses. "Diabetes is eliminated because her blood sugar and urinalysis is normal. Anemia is also eliminated because her iron levels are fine." She read on, mentioning what the blood tests and urinalysis might or might not indicate. "Would you like to hear my diagnosis, doctors?"

"Of course," Darla answered gently. "What have you determined?"

"The subject," Rebecca said as clinically as she could, "appears to be two weeks pregnant, judging by her hormone levels and the other evidence. And…" Her voice shook. "She's terrified…" She began to cry and the two older women pulled her into a secure and warm hug. "How do I tell Mokuba?"

_So now it's official… Rebecca knows she's pregnant and is naturally worried about everything. She is worried about how to tell her fiancé, and how this is going to change her life. So what will happen now? Next time, Rebecca will tell Mokuba! So until next time, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	3. Reality

Chapter III: Reality

_Hello everyone, and welcome back to "A Baby Story." I am really sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up for this tale. I haven't forgotten any of my stories and I intend to finish them all. I got sidetracked and I apologize. Anyway, here's chapter three._

_**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I own this plot and this version of the Yugi-verse.**_

Rebecca stayed wrapped in her future sister-in-law's hug and the hug of Darla Truesdale, OB/GYN, for a long moment. She had just found out that she was pregnant by her fiancé, Mokuba Kaiba, and it scared her. "How do I tell Mokuba? We weren't planning on this!" she moaned, tears in her blue eyes.

"Rebecca, listen to me," Kisara said as calmly as she could, "you may not have been planning on this, but you two can make it through this. You love each other, and you work things out together. And this is one thing you need to work out together. He may be in shock and freak out a bit when he knows, but he should be okay after a while. I can be with you when you tell him, and I'm sure Seto will be glad to be there, too."

"And Rebecca, I'd be glad to be your OB/GYN, if you'd like," Darla offered.

The 18-year-old offered a wane smile in return. "Of course… Thank you, Darla… Kisara… Could you call Grandpa and Mokuba while I freshen up a little?"

"All right, honey… I'll tell them to meet us at the mansion in about an hour. It's going to be okay," the white-blonde doctor soothed as the girl got up and headed to a bathroom.

Rebecca stood in the public bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. 'How did I not think?' she mentally berated herself. 'Of all people, I should've known to cool it, or at least use protection! And now… what's he going to think?!' The worst-case scenario rang through her head…

_"I'm not ready to be a dad! And… How do I know I am the dad! Maybe you slept around!" _Or he could say something else… _"Get an abortion."_

Though the teen girl knew that Mokuba knew that she hadn't been with anyone but him, she still feared his reaction. He could be thrilled; he could be numb, or he could be angry. She wasn't sure how she'd handle the latter two…

BABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABYBABY

Meanwhile, Kisara took a deep breath as she pulled out her mobile phone. _She's terrified,_ the mother of four thought. _And is Mokuba ready for this? He'd better be… They love each other and he can't blow this…_ And so she dialed Arthur first.

"Good evening, Hawkins residence," Arthur greeted.

"Hi, Arthur, it's Kisara. We just finished up with Rebecca and we need you to come to the mansion. I'll send a limo around for you…"

On the other end of the phone, Arthur Hawkins collected himself. "Kisara? I know you can't tell me everything, but… is she healthy?" he asked worriedly. The worst fear he had was of losing his only grandchild like he'd lost her parents.

"Arthur, I can tell you that she's healthy… She's very healthy," the doctor answered kindly. "But she does have something she needs to tell you, and she's scared you're going to be upset. But shall I remind her that you won't be upset?"

Arthur understood quickly what must have been discovered, and took a breath. "Of course, I won't be upset with her. She's my granddaughter and I love her. If this is what I suspect, then how can I be angry with her?"

Kisara smiled at this, knowing that her future grandfather-in-law understood the situation. "Well, we'll see you in about an hour, Arthur." They said goodbye and she dialed the next number…

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

In another part of town, not too far from the Kaiba mansion, in a nice two-story home painted in white, in a big den, six young men sat around a low polished oak table, holding up simple playing cards. "Got any fives?" Bakura Ryou asked, looking up from his hand. Bakura had dark brown eyes and white blonde hair and was wearing jeans and a simple blue cable-knit sweater. He was the father of one-year-old twins Alex and Amane, and a single father to boot. His wife had died a few months earlier in a plane crash at Domino International Airport on her way to the Yucatan to study ruins. Thanks to the gang, he had battled through his depression and become an exemplary single father.

Yugi Muto smirked. Now the father of a beautiful three-year-old girl, Sophie Rose, who was the spitting image of her mother, Teá, and twin one-year-olds Atem Solomon and Yugi David, Junior, the doppelgangers of their famous father, the King of Games was happy to play a card game that didn't have the fate of the world at stake. "Go fish," he answered his white blonde friend. He was glad of the time with his friends, particularly since Teá was in her fourth month of pregnancy with their fourth child. _What are the odds of that?_ he thought ruefully.

Next to Yugi sat his best friend and brother-in-law, Joseph Aaron Wheeler. Joey had golden blonde hair and hadn't changed too much since the days he, Yugi and Seto had been rivals in the dueling arena. However, Joey had married Mai Valentine, Yugi's half-sister, and was now the father of four-year-old Angela and one-year-old Joseph Aaron, Junior. "Go fish, Bakura. Sorry, man!"

Tristan Taylor, married to Serenity Wheeler now for a few short years and the father of their one-year-old twins, Mai Elizabeth, more popularly known as Mylie and Tristan, Junior, sighed, handing over his two 5 cards. "You got me…"

"And me," Duke Devlin groaned. He was the green-eyed, raven-haired creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, a spin-off of the successful card game. Today, he was wearing a red sweater and khaki slacks, as well as dark circles under his eyes. He had been up late last night with his twins, Derek and Cleo, age one. Ishizu had been at the museum working late on some project and the kids had predictably wanted their mother.

Mokuba was sitting next to Bakura and grinned. "Nope."

"Hmmm… well, that gives me two pairs. Who's next?" Bakura asked in his British-accented voice. The young men played a few more rounds, talking about their kids, their jobs and of course, Mokuba's engagement.

"So, how long until you tie the knot with Becks?" Joey asked, munching on some potato chips.

"Not until next year," Mokuba answered, taking a sip of his favorite root beer. "Rebecca wants to get her nursing degree. I think she's been pushing herself too hard, though… She's been so tired the last couple of days. Kisara's seeing her now…" And then his phone rang. "Hello, this is Mokuba… Oh, hi, Kisara… Yeah, I'm over at Bakura's… You need me home? Is everything all right?" A pause. "…Yeah, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes… Yeah, you too. Bye. Guys, I have to go," he apologized to his older buddies. "Rebecca needs to tell me something…"

The older young men exchanged glances. Something told them that something had happened, and that something was serious. They said their goodbyes, and Mokuba headed out and walked down the street toward home.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Arthur and Mokuba arrived at the mansion at nearly the same time. "Hey, Arthur," Mokuba greeted easily. "How are you doing?"

"All right, my boy, but I admit I'm a bit worried for Rebecca. Kisara called me and told me Rebecca has something to tell us both and she's frightened to do so…"

The raven-haired teen boy shifted, uncertain. "Uh… what would she be afraid to tell us?" Arthur chose not to explain his suspicions.

It wasn't long after that that Seto came down from the second floor of the mansion. "Hey… the kids are all asleep. Kisara called me and told me what was going on and that you might need me, little brother. Did she tell you two what was going on?"

"Big bro, unless she told you what's going on with Rebecca, we probably know as much as you do," the teen stated. "Did Kisara say anything?"

Seto shook his head. "She said it was Rebecca's place to say. And she said I needed to be here, little brother. For you too, Arthur."

"Thank you, Seto," Arthur smiled. "I appreciate it."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"It's going to be all right, Rebecca," Kisara said gently as the limo pulled up to the mansion's front door. "Mokuba may react nervously at first, but I think he's going to be okay. Just give him some time if he gets upset…"

"How was it when Seto found out the first time you were pregnant?" the golden blonde girl asked softly, twisting the Kleenex in her hands.

The mother of four smiled as she remembered the scene as clearly as if it were yesterday…

_It was October of 2007 and Seto and Kisara had just been married about a month. She hadn't been feeling well the past few days… Okay, that was an understatement. She had been feeling like she had a nasty case of the flu, but also felt like she had a nasty case of PMS. And then she'd realized what just might be happening to her and had asked Roland to get her a pregnancy test. And it was positive._

_That evening, when Seto came home from work, Kisara asked him to meet her in their bedroom alone. "Hey, babe, what's up?" he asked her, sitting down on the dark blue silk duvet cover. She looked very nervous, so he put his arm around her. "Are you all right?"_

_"Seto… honey… Remember how you said you'd be happy when the day came that we started having kids?"_

_"Yeah… why?" he asked, eyebrows raising._

_"Well… I hope you're happy, honey… I'm pregnant…"_

_Seto was silent for a long moment. And then, he turned pale. "Babe… I need to take a walk… I'll be back…" He got up and headed out of the mansion and didn't return for two hours._

"When he came back, he was happy, but he admitted he was a little scared about being a father," Kisara explained in the present. "He had to take a walk to get his head together and wrapped around the idea. But after that, he was okay. He was so enthusiastic about it; he even designed a Blue Eyes-themed nursery! But we compromised on that…" Noah and Serena's nursery was decorated in pink, blue and white and each child had a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie of their own.

"But he walked off for a bit and came back?" Rebecca asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, but he just needed that time to himself," the young mother finished. "So don't worry… Just tell Mokuba and let him work out his feelings. You're working yours out too."

"Okay. Thanks, Kisara," Rebecca said as they got out of the limo and headed to the house. Arthur met his granddaughter at the door.

"Hello, darling. How are you feeling?" the elderly archeologist asked, hugging her close for a minute.

"Grandpa… I'm feeling better, but… please don't be mad at me when I tell you," she pleaded softly, yet fearfully.

Arthur knew for certain now what she was going to tell him when he actually saw the fear in her eyes. "Rebecca… my sweet girl… Whatever you're going to tell me in the next few moments will not change how much I love you, and I will not get angry with you. I promise, little love," he murmured, keeping her close.

And when they broke apart from their hug, Mokuba moved close to his lover. "Becks… babe, what's going on?" he asked, also pulling her into a warm hug. "Kisara said I needed to come right away…"

Rebecca took a deep, shaky breath in his gentle embrace as the white-blonde woman moved close to the two other men in the room. This was Kisara's signal that Rebecca must tell Mokuba on her own. Seto knew the significance now, if he hadn't before. He met his wife's eyes, the question visible in his own eyes and face. Almost imperceptibly, she nodded and his eyes went wide.

"Mokuba," the golden-blonde 19-year-old girl began, "I love you and I know you love me. But I'm scared to tell you this… And I know you might be scared too, but I have to tell you… We're engaged and this affects our future…" Tears came down her face as she hugged him, crying against his chest.

"Shh… Becks… whatever it is… We'll get through it," the raven-haired young man soothed. "I love you and it's going to be okay… So just tell me, okay?"

"Oh… okay…" She managed to pull herself together and looked back at Kisara, who nodded gently. "Mokuba… I'm pregnant," Rebecca blurted out.

Mokuba's eyes widened. Visibly stunned, he asked, "You're… pregnant?"

Rebecca looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yeah… I'm about 2 weeks along. I wanted to tell you and not wait…"

He hugged her close, the stunned look still on his face. "It was… our first time, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah… Mokuba…" She looked up at him again, noticing just how dazed he was. "Are you okay?"

Mokuba blinked a few times. "Yeah… Becca… I need to go out for a little bit… I need to think," he said blankly. She nodded and let him go.

"Mokuba," Seto called out as his brother headed for the door, "are you..?"

"I'll be back, Seto," the young man called back, grabbing his motorcycle helmet. He headed out into the evening air and went to his motorcycle, a cherry red 2012 Triumph Thunderbird. He hopped on and rode off into the city. _I've got to get my head together… Can I be a good dad?_

And as he rode off, Rebecca Hawkins was hugged by the other three people who loved her most in this world. _Mokuba,_ she thought, worried he might not return.

_Mokuba has done something like his brother did and Rebecca is worried, despite her future sister-in-law's reassurance that he won't return. So will he return? Stay tuned next time for "Drive." Until then, which won't be as long this time, please read and review! Thank you!_


	4. Drive

Chapter IV: Drive

_Hello again, everyone, and welcome back to "A Baby Story." Thanks as always to you, dear readers and reviewers, and thank you for your patience. And so, the next chapter…_

_**Disclaimer: As usual, the Peach Wookiee legal department reminds you that Peach does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, but that she does own this story and any OCs or non-established characters. She also owns this story and her version of the Yugi-verse. Thank you.**_

As Rebecca Hawkins hugged her grandfather and future brother-in-law and sister-in-law, Mokuba Kaiba rode off his street and headed off into the lights of Domino City. Even with his helmet on, he could feel the wind whipping past his cheeks and the hair that stuck out of his helmet. It was a cool April evening in the city, and in some ways, the young man was grateful for that as it helped him to focus.

_What kind of dad am I going to be? I know how this happened, and I know neither of us was thinking. But that shouldn't matter. It's our baby, and I know I want it… But why am I so scared about this?_ he thought. _We're engaged and stuff does happen… But I don't know if I'm ready…_

He drove around for nearly an hour before he sensed another motorcycle come up beside him. He looked slightly to his side and immediately recognized the rider. "Tristan?" he shouted in surprise.

Sure enough, the hazel-eyed almost 25-year-old young man nodded. "Pull over so we can talk!" he yelled back. "Come on, I know you're scared about this!"

"WHAT? Did somebody call you?!" the raven-haired teen yelled back, slowing down as his friend did. "Why?"

"Because your fiancée is worried that you might not come back! Now, pull over somewhere! Or why don't we duel, right here, right now?!" Tristan challenged. The expression on his face indicated he might just do it.

Mokuba's jaw dropped in shock. "Wait, on our motorcycles?! Are you crazy?! That's dangerous!"

"Yeah, but you weren't paying attention! Let's pull over somewhere, okay?!" Tristan shouted again, really not wanting to duel on motorcycles and wondering where in heaven's name that idea had come from. Mokuba nodded and they drove to a 1950's style diner.

The two young men entered the diner and were escorted to a booth by a smiling dark-haired waitress. She got them cups of coffee and handed them menus. "Mr. Taylor, it's good to have you here again. The usual tonight?"

"Mokuba, do you like cherry pie?" Tristan asked. When Mokuba nodded, the 20-something looked back at the waitress. "Yeah, Mallory, the usual. And I think we'd like some chocolate ice cream too. We may be here for a little bit…"

Mallory nodded, smiling in understanding, and hurried away to fill the order. As she did, Mokuba met his old friend's eyes. "So… why are we here?" he asked curiously. "And do you come here a lot?"

Tristan took a sip of his black coffee, no cream or sugar, and nodded. "Yeah, I come here a lot. I don't come as much as before TJ and Mylie were born, but I do come here. Remember the night we had trouble finding Bakura after Samantha died?"

Mokuba nodded. "He was pretty messed up… Was he really going to..?"

Tristan nodded, and remembered that night about 6 months previously when Bakura had left the twins with Joey and Mai and told them he wasn't sure he'd be back. Joey had tried to stop him, but Bakura had broken free of his grip and run. In desperation, he'd called Tristan…

_Joey Wheeler quickly grabbed his cell phone as Mai took 7-month-old twins Alex and Amane and put them into a portable crib. "Joey," she murmured, violet eyes conveying her own fear._

_"I'm callin' Tristan… He can track Bakura down…" And then the phone began to ring._

_On the other end of the line, Tristan and Serenity had just gotten their 7-month-old twins, TJ and Mylie to bed. It was a windy, stormy night in the city and the rain was pouring down. Tristan looked down at the two beautiful babies he and his wife had created not all that long ago and slipped his arm around his beloved. "They look like their mom… Absolutely beautiful," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers._

_Serenity blushed, still a little bit in awe that she was married to this wonderful young man. "Tristan… what did I do to deserve such a great guy?" she murmured back. She was still slim with lovely long red hair as she had been six years previously when she'd returned with her mother to Domino to stay and she and Tristan had started seeing each other. They'd married two years ago when she had finished her senior year at Domino University, having chosen their accelerated Bachelor of Arts degree in Literature program and she'd gotten pregnant right away. And even now, she wondered how she could be so lucky._

_And her husband answered softly as he often did, "I ask myself what I did to deserve you…" He might've said more, but then his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he picked up. "Hey, Joey…"_

_"Tristan… I need you to do me a major favor… Bakura left Alex and Amane with Mai and me and… I think he's gonna do somethin'!" the blonde stated in a rush. "I tried to stop him…"_

_"I'm on it! Call the others and tell 'em I'm heading out!" They said good-bye, hung up and the hazel-eyed young man met his wife's light brown eyes. "Ren…"_

_"I know. Do what you need to do, honey… I can handle the twins," she answered as he ran for his favorite red and black motorcycle jacket…_

"I found him about three blocks away from here… he was soaked and wasn't sure where he was headed. So we got on my bike and came here. He drank about five cups of coffee and had a lot of pie. He hadn't eaten well since Sam died and he'd kept going for the kids but that night, I guess he'd reached a breaking point. So we sat here and talked about how much he missed Sam and about how scared he was of raising Alex and Amane alone. It is scary to think about how everything you do might affect your kids. And when you're raising a kid alone, and especially when you're raising two, that's doubly scary.

"Mokuba," Tristan said, "I know it's a different situation with you… You asked Becks to marry you and you weren't expecting this, right?"

The teen shook his head. "We didn't think that night, and I guess I should've… You're right, I am scared," he admitted, tears coming to his blue-gray eyes. "I mean… I want this baby too… I'm just scared as heck. How did you get through it?" he asked, sipping a little more coffee and imploring his friend to help him through this.

Tristan gladly obliged as the waitress came with the diner's Black Forest Special, cherry pie with chocolate-chocolate chunk ice cream. "Well, I talked to my friends. By the time Serenity and I started our family, Joey and Mai had already had Angela and Seto and Kisara had Noah and Rini, and Yugi and Teá already had Sophie, and then of course, we all found out we were expecting our kids at the same time last time. We all had each other, and I had a lot of questions, even with watching my sister, Arianna go through it when she got pregnant with Andrew," he stated. "So I started asking. And I know for a fact when Seto found out Kisara was pregnant with Noah and Rini that he asked questions too. And it's okay. Mokuba… ask away…"

And over the next hour, Mokuba did ask. "… So it'll be okay?" he asked again when they finished talking, along with their second pieces of pie and scoops of ice cream.

"Yeah, it's going to be rough, but I think you're going to be okay. Why don't we ride back there and you have a talk with Rebecca? She'll be glad that you're okay and you two can talk things out. She's probably as nervous as you are…"

The raven-haired young man considered his friend's words carefully. "I didn't think about that… I should call her!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Rebecca Marie Hawkins had long since pulled out of her family's hug and started to pace the floor. "He's out there… What if he doesn't come back?"

"Rebecca," Seto stated calmly, "he's going to come back. I know my brother too well. And he loves you too much to leave you… Why don't you sit down?" He took her gently by the shoulders and steered her to a comfortable chair in the blue-decorated sitting room she, he, Kisara and Arthur Hawkins were in.

The pregnant girl sighed as she sank into the soft chair. "I just hope he's all right," she murmured softly. And then her electric blue flip cell phone rang. She glanced at the number and quickly answered, "Mokuba? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Becks, it's me. I'm all right and Tristan's with me. We just had some pie at a diner in town and talked things out," the young man explained on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry I scared you… I love you…"

The young woman felt tears forming. "I love you too… Please, Mokuba… Please come home," she pleaded as they began to fall.

"I'll be right there," he murmured back as he and Tristan headed out of the diner to their motorcycles. The couple said good-bye and hung up and Mokuba sighed, "I hope I can do this…"

Tristan gently clapped his younger friend on the shoulder. "You will. You're not a little kid anymore, Mokuba… You've grown up and you're more ready than you think you are."

It was then that the younger Kaiba brother realized that at least in the eyes of one of his friends, he was truly no longer that little boy they'd gotten to know all those years ago. And now, he knew what he must do when he got home. "Thanks, Tristan… I know what Rebecca and I should do now… But first, we need to talk about it."

Tristan gave a nod, and reiterated, "It's gonna be okay, Mokuba, whatever happens. And you two will make it through this together. It's not going to be easy…"

"I know… but… Thanks, Tristan, for everything…" And with that, they got their helmets on, climbed onto their motorcycles and rode back to the mansion as fast as they could legally go.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was 6:45 in the evening when Tristan and Mokuba parked their motorcycles next to the front entrance of the Kaiba mansion. "Tristan, walk in with me, will you?" the young father-to-be requested as they pulled their helmets off.

Tristan nodded. "I'm here," he said, laying a hand on the other young man's shoulder. And then they headed inside, setting their helmets on a table. A pretty maid met them.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kaiba. Good evening, Mr. Taylor," the young woman with violet eyes and raven hair, clad in a traditional black and white maid's uniform, greeted. "Miss Hawkins, Mr. Kaiba and Professor Hawkins are in the blue sitting room…"

Mokuba, without a word, ran forward to the room. When he'd first known that room, it had been decorated with very ornate furniture that made the sitting room painted in bright blue feel overwhelming. But after Gozaburo Kaiba's death, Seto had gotten the room redone with simpler, less ornate and more comfortable pieces of furniture. And now, as the young man entered, he saw his lover in his favorite blue wing-backed blue leather chair. "Becks?" he asked, going right to her.

She stood up and put her arms around him, crying silently for a long moment. Finally, she spoke. "Why did you run?"

"I needed to think some things out… 'Becca, I'm glad for this baby, but I'm scared too," he admitted as he felt her resting her head against his shoulder. "But I know that we are going to get through and be good parents. And we are good for each other. We need to talk about what we're going to do about this, though, because it's your first time going through this and you don't know what your body's going to do as it goes on…"

Rebecca looked up into his eyes, clearly shocked. "Wait a sec… how would you know about that stuff?"

The young man looked back at his fiancée, stunned and then realized what was probably going through her mind. "I asked Tristan," he answered with a sheepish grin. "And I remember what it was like with Kisara, especially toward the end with Noah and Rini and then with Jamie and Jenna, and it was different with both pregnancies… I paid attention," he finished, looking at his brother and sister-in-law.

Kisara couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm glad you did, sweetie."

The young man nodded. "Uh… Becca… what about us getting married?" he asked her as he helped her to the couch. Arthur, Tristan, Seto and Kisara also joined them. "I mean… we could have it before or after. But what do you want to do?" He looked into her bright blue eyes, truly concerned and wanting to give her what she wanted.

Rebecca saw that concern and smiled, albeit tiredly. "Mokuba… I'm so glad you came back and are okay. And knowing that, I think… I think we should get married sooner rather than later. Grandpa, is that all right?"

Arthur Hawkins gave his only grandchild a loving look. "Rebecca, darling, that is fine with me. I am glad I'll see you walk down the aisle, and if it's expedited because of this unexpected blessing, then so be it. The question is when?"

Seto and Kisara exchanged glances as well. "Mokuba, Rebecca, we can help and we can give you a good wedding," the white-blonde doctor said calmly. "Just tell us what you want and need." And so the young couple began lists of what they wanted for a wedding. The marriage would be coming sooner than anyone had expected, but somehow, it would still be joyous…

_Mokuba has returned and now he and Rebecca are pushing up their wedding to begin their life together. So next time, Professor Arthur Hawkins and Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba request the honor of your presence at the marriage of Arthur's granddaughter, Rebecca Marie to Mokuba Richard Kaiba. So until that time, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	5. Nuptials

Chapter V: Nuptials

_Hello again to all of you who have been waiting for this story to continue. I apologize for the long wait. My muses have finally allowed me to continue the tale of Mokuba, Rebecca and soon-to-appear baby Marty. I do hope this is worth the wait._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, though I wish I did. Credit to my local favorite bake shop, Hoffman's, for supplying Rebecca's wedding cake which, by the way, is delicious. I also do not own William Shakespeare's immortal tragedy, __**Hamlet**__, but have quoted from Act 2, Scene 2, as what Polonius read is a very common reading at weddings. Thank you._

_**Author's notes:**__Seto Kaiba is understandably OOC in this chapter as his little brother and arguably first child has grown into a man. Though the emotional outburst is Seto-like, I believe, I can see where it might be OOC. The incident involving prime rib and chocolate comes from my own childhood experience during a trip to California. Trust me, you don't want to know. And I chose to make a reference to Greek mythology at the end of this chapter. Finally, there are no warnings for this chapter. It's pretty clean. Thank you for your attention._

"Does this really look okay on me?" Rebecca asked a month after she and Mokuba had decided to get married much sooner than expected. She was clad in a long and very simple white silk dress with spaghetti straps. The dress had been her mother's wedding gown and, miraculously, it fit without any alterations. She spun around slowly in Kisara and Seto's bedroom in front of a three-way mirror.

Kisara inclined her head to the side, her lips pursed slightly. "I think so," she said finally with a smile. "But I think it's missing something…" She pushed herself up off the bed and trotted over to her dresser. When she turned back to face the sunshine-golden blonde, the white blonde was holding a strand of pearls, threaded onto a thin blue ribbon. "Here we are; something old, borrowed and blue. Mom and I found this at the Domino Flea Market when Seto and I were getting serious. And I said it'd be perfect for when I got married. So we got it and that's what I wore the day we got married. It was my old and blue."

"What did you have for your new and borrowed?" Kisara was tying on the necklace, and it felt cool against Rebecca's skin.

"The new thing was my dress and the borrowed thing came from Joey and Mai, believe it or not. I walked down the aisle carrying Harpy's Lady and the Red Eyes Black Dragon cards. There, now. Have a look."

Rebecca studied herself in the mirror. The girl staring back at her looked like a bride, but also still like a child playing dress-up. Was it the smattering of freckles across her face? Or was it her face that still held what she felt was a babyish look? Whatever it was… "I still look like a kid…"

And then she felt the warmth of her sister-in-law-to-be's hands on her shoulders. "Rebecca, you look like a young woman who is scared of what's coming. You're not a kid anymore, but there are points you still feel a lot like one, right?" Rebecca nodded. "Well… so do I."

Rebecca's head whipped around, her eyes wide. "But… but… you've been a mom for a while and you've been a full MD since you were younger than me! How can you still feel like a kid?"

Kisara's smile became very gentle. "I still am in some ways, Rebecca. There's an old saying: 'At twenty, you think you know everything. At forty, you realize you know nothing.' I'm twenty-four and I know I'll never know it all. And there are times I still feel very much like a kid. Twenty-four is pretty young and I do work at a children's hospital. And heck, I still enjoy the Saturday morning cartoons with the kids."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Rebecca started giggling. "Really?"

"Really, really," the mother of four answered, smile broadening into a grin. "Nothing wrong with that. I know what the kids are watching, and I actually get jokes that zoom over their heads."

Rebecca giggled again, remembering some of the cartoons she'd seen that were supposedly for children, and yet had references to very grown-up things. "I think that's the fun part about them when you're grown up." After a long moment, she looked at herself again. "I guess feeling like a kid when you're grown up isn't so bad after all."

"No, it's not. And Rebecca, you are going to be a good wife and an awesome mother. Don't doubt that, don't doubt yourself and don't doubt Mokuba. You two are going to be fine. It won't be perfect and there will be rocky points, but you will be fine."

"Thanks, sis." The two women hugged and began experimenting with Rebecca's hair.

Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y

Down the hall, Mokuba stood checking out his best suit. "I'm actually getting married in this. Bro, you're sure about this one?"

Seto Kaiba nodded. "Mokuba… little brother, it's fine. It's not what you get married in that matters; it's who you get married to, remember?" The older of the Kaiba brothers sighed inwardly. Ever since the news that his brother was not only engaged, but going to be a father, Seto felt old. He had arguably been a father since he was not quite eleven, effectively raising his little brother alone. But even with that little fact, until now Seto had not felt his age. Twenty-four is not old age by any means in the modern age, he reflected, but when your little brother and in a way, your first child, is taking a wife and becoming a father too, you suddenly feel a great deal older than you are. And yet he also felt immense pride at knowing he'd raised his brother to be a good young man.

"Yeah, I know, big bro. It's really soon, though. I thought we had a year…"

Seto laughed softly. "It's funny how stuff sneaks up on us. I remember when I thought you'd be short and sound little forever. And now… now you're getting married. You're doubting yourself, aren't you?" He had caught the expression he'd known since his brother was very little; the gray-blue eyes swimming with confusion, the slightly bitten lip, and the way he looked down. Seto knew that look all too well.

Mokuba sighed. "Seto… I'm scared. I know we can see things through together and work stuff out, but… how did you do it? How did you figure stuff out with Kisara?"

"We talked about things, kid. We had to. It was hard for me to do that. You remember how I was…"

It was now the younger brother's turn to laugh. "Yup. Until what happened with Yugi, you barely talked about what bugged you. And you never admitted caring about people…"

"Yeah, I did!" Seto retorted, a familiar edge coming into his voice.

But Mokuba couldn't help but rub it in: "Yeah, when I was in mortal danger!" And finally, Seto started laughing again.

"You're right, you're right. Noah reminded us of that as soon as he could talk." That had been an evening to remember when the eldest Kaiba child had finally spoken and in complete sentences, no less. "But by then, I was already better at admitting my feelings."

"Yeah, you were. You got a lot better. And I got you back, bro. But that's what you do with Kisara? You talk about things?"

Seto nodded. "We talk and we make sure it's as equal as we can make it. I take the kids out on weekends when she's had a lot of work and she does the same when she's not on call. We share responsibilities with regard to the kids and we make time for each other. And you and Becks have helped with that more than you know. And when little whoever is born, we'll help you."

"Thanks, bro." Mokuba brushed his suit carefully and hung it back in the closet. "By the way, thanks for letting us have one of the guesthouses. Probably just as well that we stay close."

"Yeah. The security will be easier. Then again, it has been since you stopped being kidnapped so much…"

"SETO!" Both young men laughed and talked of nothing in particular.

Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y

Those meetings had been a week ago. Now it was the night before the wedding and the bride couldn't sleep. She and the other women in their circle of friends had held a wonderful bachelorette party at the Ritz-Domino that had looked like a fun girls' night out. Rebecca had insisted as her stomach couldn't take a great deal of running around. But now, her stomach twisted for a different reason.

She couldn't explain it as she pulled on a pair of pink sweats, but all she knew was that she needed to see Mokuba. She tiptoed out of her bedroom and down the stairs and out the front door. The mansion wasn't too far away so she walked quickly. At least in this neighborhood, she could walk the streets in the middle of the night without fear of being accosted. Tonight was no exception. She went through the gates, into the house and up the stairs to her beloved's bedroom.

Like Rebecca, Mokuba had been unable to sleep. So when he heard the footsteps, he sat up. "Hey, Becca," he whispered in surprise when she entered the room. "What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to see each other until tomorrow!"

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured. "It's like my head's just going a mile a minute. I had to be sure you were okay. And… I wanted to ask you something…" He scooted over and made room for her to lie down next to him. She did so, worn out from the walk. "Are you sure about getting married now? I mean, I'm okay with it, but I don't want you feeling like you have to."

Mokuba propped himself up on one elbow to meet her eyes with his narrowed ones. "Rebecca Marie Hawkins, if I didn't want to marry you, I would've told you a month ago. I am crazy about you. I have been in love with you since we were kids and that's not going to change the night before our wedding." He took her hand in his and his eyes became tender. "You're the mother of my child and the woman I want to wake up with every morning. I want to be there through your morning sickness, your swollen ankles, your studying…" And then he saw her lips quirk upward in the darkness. "What?"

"That sounded so cliché!" she chuckled, quickly sobering. "But I know you meant every word of it. And I love you too. And…" A slightly strangled yawn came out of her mouth. "I guess that walk took a lot out of me…" The pillow beckoned to her. It was covered in blue Egyptian cotton and was infused with her beloved's scent. Her head rushed to meet it and she was barely able to slur out a "good night" before she fell asleep.

Mokuba pulled the blankets over her and quietly slipped out of bed. It was his last night in this bedroom as a single man and, in a way, as a kid. He headed to the door and turned to see the dim light reflecting on the golden-haired young woman lying in his bed. _I guess I haven't been a kid in a while,_ he reflected.

He wandered out into the hall, thinking he was alone. And then… "Uncle Mokuba?" It was Noah, up taking a walk himself. "She's here, isn't she?" he probed.

"Yeah. What are you doing up? You know what your mom's gonna say…"

The five-year-old sighed and met his uncle's eyes with a gravity that showed how old he truly was. "Mom'll understand," he answered. "You kind of need someone to talk to anyway…"

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"You're five, remember?"

The small brown-haired boy smiled at his uncle. "Uncle Mokuba, technically I'm five, but you and I both know that I'm five going on twenty-seven. That's how old I should be, so really I'm older than you."

"Yeah, but you stopped aging at twelve, remember?" The two started laughing, albeit quietly. "But you do have a lot of knowledge from your time in cyberspace."

Noah nodded. "And I know you're worried, Uncle Mokuba. But you have a few advantages that other people in your situation don't have. First, you have been vice-president of a major corporation since you were little and you have the money to take care of your wife and child, right?" Mokuba nodded. "Second, you have a family that loves and supports you. Third, you're well-grounded in what you want to do. Finally, you're crazy about Rebecca, right?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, and that's what I just told her. And I know that you and Serena, Jamie and Jenna are going to love your cousin…"

"Could be cousins," Noah deadpanned. Thanks to a bad storm in Domino not quite two years ago, the married women in Mokuba's circle of friends had all gotten pregnant around the same time.

Mokuba took the bait his nephew had laid out. "Oh, no, not again!" he moaned theatrically. "I'll be buying pickles and ice cream at the warehouse store again!"

"Wasn't it mashed potatoes and gravy with Mom?"

Mokuba laughed and sighed again. "Yup, by the ton. Both times. With you and Rini, she had to have turkey gravy on her potatoes. With Jamie and Jenna, it was beef. I wonder what Becks will want."

"Probably Chinese food or something. There's a twenty-four-hour Chinese place on Montague. But Uncle Mokuba, seriously, you're going to be okay," the small boy soothed. "You probably should go back to bed before…"

"And what are you two doing up?" Kisara asked, stepping quietly out of her bedroom. A slight smile was on her face. The two males could see that her arms were akimbo, but they couldn't see her eyes. "It's pretty late. And Noah, you are the ring bearer."

"I know, Mom, but Uncle Mokuba needed me," the boy stated in a tone bereft of the whininess often in a five-year-old's protests.

Kisara nodded, comprehending. "All right. Off to bed with you, Noah. You still have a big day ahead." She knelt, accepting the hug and kiss from her firstborn and watched as he ran off to bed. "Having doubts?" she asked her brother-in-law, face etched with concern.

"Not that, big sister. Just… it's my last night before I really shoulder the responsibility. And she's here."

"I heard you two." His eyes widened in shock.

"Were we that loud?"

"No. But I couldn't sleep too much either. It's going to be real tomorrow. You'll be all grown up." Her eyes glistened with tears. She quickly wiped them away. Mokuba put his arms around her.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I understand." He knew if he said exactly what he was feeling, Kisara would start bawling about how she was honored he considered her as close to a mom as he'd ever had. "You need to get some sleep too, sis. You have to help everybody tomorrow."

She nodded, eyes back to their normal luster. "Good night, sweetie." She let go and headed back into her bedroom. Mokuba went back to his room and lay down beside his lover. The cotton of her nightclothes whispered against his skin as his arm encircled her. He surprised himself by falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y

Several hours later, Rebecca stood in the bride room of the Domino Interfaith Chapel. It was a beautiful old building from before the city's founding. It had become the meeting place for the city's non-religious and religious alike, where those who did not belong to a particular church could marry. Rebecca stared at herself in the mirror, wondering for the thirtieth time who this woman with her hair pulled back into a French twist and clad in an elegant gown was.

"You look as your mother did, darling." Arthur had come into the room just after she'd dressed and Kisara had gone to take care of the four Kaiba children. And now he looked upon his only grandchild, a grown woman. It was awe-inspiring and humbling at the same time for him, that he had loved and guided her to this point. But rather than blubber over it, he smiled. "And I daresay I see my son in you as well, love."

"Really, Grandpa?" she asked, turning back to him, Kisara's pearls massaging her skin in the process. "How?"

Arthur's eyes, despite his resolve, were suspiciously bright. "Your father had those freckles across his face too. And he was a smart boy… but I must say that you eclipsed him. College before you were able to successfully navigate monkey bars. And now, you've got a family and career ahead of you. And… I could not be prouder of my girl…"

His control slipped and the young bride moved to slip her arms around him. She couldn't say a word. She didn't have to. The wordless, strong hug was all she needed to do to tell the old man everything she needed to before she walked down the aisle. This man had been grandparent and parent to her for the better part of two decades. She not only loved him for that; she was exceedingly grateful.

A knock came at the door. "Arthur and Rebecca?" Solomon Muto asked when they opened the door. "It's time."

"Solomon, old friend, should I pass out at the altar, please give Rebecca away," Arthur said to his old friend, seemingly dead serious. But when Solomon looked up in shock, the elder Hawkins winked, grinning.

Rebecca followed her grandfather to the church foyer and the huge double doors that led into the sanctuary. It seemed as if the world suddenly fell silent. She could hear the rustling of her gown and she could feel the cool air of the church and her bare arm linked with her grandfather's cloth-covered one, but was unaware of much else until the doors opened. And then, she saw him standing at the front in his favorite dark suit. The organ sounded the familiar notes of the wedding processional from _The Sound of Music_ and Rebecca stepped toward her husband-to-be on her grandfather's arm.

At the front of the church, Mokuba's heart gave a hard thump. Rebecca glided down the aisle toward him, her face glowing. Perhaps it was the pregnancy, the excitement or a little of both. He would reflect later that the old cliché of the bride being more beautiful to him at that moment than she'd been before was quite true. _This is it,_ he thought, watching her on her grandfather's arm. Finally, she came to him, taking his arm and smiling shyly. It was the same smile she'd given him about seven years previously when she'd finally let go of Yugi and started to look at him.

Rebecca had no veil to remove and took Mokuba's hands in hers. The minister they'd selected smiled upon the couple and the small group of friends around them and quickly checked her notes. "Everyone, we are here to celebrate the union of Mokuba Richard Kaiba and Rebecca Marie Hawkins. Nearly everyone in this room has watched them grow and mature into the young adults you see before you. They have chosen to walk through life together, committing themselves to each other. Who supports this couple in their marriage?"

Rather than have Arthur alone say it, the other couples and their children stood along with Solomon Muto, Elizabeth Wheeler, Sam and Amanda Taylor, Ben and Rose Gardner, and Bryce and Roland, the Kaiba family bodyguards. "We do," they said as one.

The minister nodded her head and Seto came forward to read a short romantic selection from _Hamlet_. But as he made his way to the pulpit, a knot came into his throat. _What's wrong with me?_ He tried swallowing, but the knot would not dispel. He had the selection memorized and so when he opened his mouth and nothing came out, it was a shock to the assembly. Kisara, holding Jamie and Jenna in the front pew, implored her husband with her eyes and mouthed the words, "Doubt thou that the stars are fire…"

But when Seto tried again… "Doubt… that…" His voice broke and his head bowed. And the group in the church saw what the public rarely, if ever, saw. A single tear came down the Kaiba Corp CEO's left cheek. His hands gripped the edge of the pulpit as he tried to regain control.

Mokuba and Rebecca stood stunned. What could they do now to help Seto? He would wave them away until he had control. But it seemed like he was having grave difficulty getting it back. Noah, however, hesitated only a second. He'd been standing next to his uncle, the rings in his pocket. But now he knew his dad needed him. He charged up to the pulpit and laid his hand on Seto's. The two pairs of blue eyes met and Seto stepped away from the pulpit, grabbing a chair as he did. Noah stepped up onto it and read Polonius's quote from _Hamlet,_ Act Two, Scene Two. When he finished, Seto gently lifted him off the chair, giving his son a tight hug. "Thanks, kid."

"No problem, Dad." Without another word, the two went back to their places.

"You okay?" Kisara asked, handing her husband a tissue.

"Yeah… Just don't get me started again," he whispered back.

"What happened?" Her hand touched his.

"I… just realized my little brother has grown up." Seto's voice warbled slightly, but this time, he managed to stay in control.

"He has," Kisara agreed, taking a tissue of her own. The time had come for the couple to make their vows and exchange rings. And they did. Mokuba was so nervous, his voice cracked at least once. Rebecca's voice shook with emotion as she repeated her vows.

And finally… "Then by the power vested in me by the Church of Everlasting Life and the state of California, I now pronounce you married," the minister intoned. "You may kiss your spouse." Mokuba took his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately. When the two were done, the minister genuinely grinned. "And now, for the very first time, I'm pleased to introduce Mokuba and Rebecca Kaiba!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple stood before them and then raced down the aisle. When Mokuba and Rebecca were safely away from the group, he kissed her again. "We're married," he whispered in her ear when they broke apart. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "I'll just be glad to get to the reception. And then we can get to our hotel."

Mokuba nodded. "We're going to stay at the Domino Sierra and I ordered chocolate-dipped strawberries and chilled sparkling apple cider for us. And the kitchen is open 24 hours, so we can have anything if you have cravings."

"Thanks, Mokuba. So… what are we having at the reception?"

"Exactly what you ordered. We have green salad to start, then London broil with mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables in season for the main course, and then our wedding cake for dessert." The cake was a four-layer sponge cake with whipped cream and raspberry filling covered in marzipan. The couple had initially wanted a chocolate cake, but due to an unfortunate incident involving Noah, Serena, a prime rib dinner and chocolate cake, they had decided against having such a rich dessert.

"Sounds good. I'm starving! Oh, do you think Seto's okay?" she asked as they began walking to the reception hall.

"Yeah. It's funny… a few years ago, if he'd lost it like that, I'd have thought something was wrong with him. But I remember when Noah and Rini were born. Seto hadn't really cried since Dad died. But the morning Noah and Rini were born, I came into the birthing room and he was sitting down, holding them while Kisara was being cleaned up. And Becks, he was smiling and crying at the same time." Mokuba saw his bride's face switch from concern to tender understanding. "I knew that day that he was really back. I guess today it was hard for him because I grew up and got married."

Rebecca nodded, smiling now. "Well, it's not like you're moving away and he'll never see you. We move into the guesthouse in a week."

"Yeah…" And then the groom caught a glance at a clock on the wall. "Maybe we should move to the reception room?"

"Good idea!"

Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y

Mokuba and Rebecca enjoyed their reception, eating, laughing and dancing with their friends. Since Seto feared losing his composure again, Roland stood up and made the toast to the bride and groom. The rest of the gang made their tributes as well. And toward the end of the evening, Noah played a video of Mokuba and Rebecca that showed when they were little up to the present day. And then it was time for the newly married couple to go off to their honeymoon. Mokuba and Rebecca hopped into their classic Rolls-Royce limousine and sped off to the hotel where their bags were already waiting.

"We have a week all to ourselves," he murmured as they drove away, her head resting on his chest. "What do you want to do?"

"Room service, massages… and the usual honeymoon stuff," she answered. Mokuba couldn't see it, but he could definitely sense the mischievous smile on her face. "I'm feeling a lot better and a little bit… excited…" That statement hung in the air for a bit before he took her chin in his hand and helped her to look in his eyes.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Okay, but you'll tell me if..?"

The mischief in her eyes didn't abate, but a loving look came into them too. "You won't hurt us. Darla said I'll be okay if we want to be with each other."

Mokuba felt his shoulders slump as the tension went out of them and he felt his face relax too. "Okay. I just didn't want to push you."

"You never would," she answered, resting her head against him once more.

Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y

Later that night, Rebecca slept beside her new husband, satisfied and loved. Tonight, she had no worries but what she'd have for breakfast and how she would do in her new role as wife. Mokuba, however, though equally satisfied and loved, worried over the future. He could not say what worried him, but whatever it was made him lie awake long after Rebecca fell asleep. When he finally surrendered to the Oneiroi army, it was nearly dawn.

_Next time, the honeymoon is over and real life begins for our teenage couple. Will there be shock? Perhaps. Tune in next time. Thank you for reading and for your reviews. _


End file.
